A Message
by Dearheart
Summary: To: You. From: Aslan. He wants to tell you something. [Dedicated to every Narniac who's ever knocked on the back of their closet.]


_**Dedicated to every Narniac who's ever (at the very least) knocked on the back of their closet.**_

* * *

**My dearest child,**

Do you know how much I love you? Or how deeply I know you?

I know your name, your favorite hobby, your worst fear. I know what you love, and what you hate. I chose the color of your hair and eyes. I know the number of hairs on your head, the number of days you'll live, and every secret in your heart. I know every detail of your past, what you're doing, saying and thinking right now, and what your future will be. I know your deepest thoughts, dreams and desires. And I know the longing you have, the longing to escape and find a better, greater world. A world that is found within the pages of seven particular books you've loved and cherished and read cover-to-cover, over and over again.

I saw the hope in your face each time you knocked on the back of every closet and cupboard in the house, and the disappointment when you walked away, shaking your head and smiling sadly; your mind telling you that it's only make-believe, but the aching in your heart crying out for the other place you know must exist somewhere...the place that is your true home.

I've felt your happiness when you watch the movie, your peace when you listen to the music, your longing when you gaze up at the poster on your wall and sigh, deeply...because you know that you can't get there just by wanting to go.

And I've seen you in the back of your shallow closet, huddled among the clothes and hangers, clutching your knees to your chest and burying your head in your arms, silent tears filling your eyes and running down your cheeks...because your homesickness is seemingly unbearable. You just want to rip away from this world...this stupid, sinful, messed-up world...and fly away to the place that was meant for you, to where you belong.

I've watched you grow and struggle, felt your emotions, and heard you crying out to Me; fervently praying, begging, pleading with Me to take away that blank, white wall staring back at you and replace it with a snowy wood and a glowing lamp-post.

**I've heard you. I've listened. And now it is My turn to speak.**

I love you more than you could ever begin to imagine, and I have special plans for you; plans to give you a hope and a future. But My purpose for you is not in Narnia. At least, not the Narnia you have read about. That world is ended; the shadowlands are no more. The only way to visit it now is through the imagination I gave you.

The place your heart truely longs for is the Real Narnia (although many people refer to it as "Heaven"). The reason why you are aching for another world is because this world is not your true home. Your real home is with Me, not in this temporary universe. That's what I want for you: to live with Me, joyfully, in My country; in the Great Story that goes on forever, in which every chapter is better than the one before.

But for now you shall have to wait, for I still have need of you here. The battles and perils in the Narnia books are nothing compared to the evils in this world, and there are many who need your help. Please bear with Me and be patient, for the time you live here is short compared to the eternity that awaits you in My Country. I promise that someday, I will call you home. In the mean time, there is work for you to do. Stay true to the task I have given you; and just as Jill repeated the signs to herself every day, you also should also be reading My Words every day. They will greatly aid you in your quest.

And for those of you reading this who have not found Me or do not truely know Me yet, take heart and keep searching for Me. I do exist in your world, but there I have a different name. You must find it and learn to know Me by that name. For by knowing Me a little in the Narnia you've read about, you will know Me even better here. And there is a way for you into My Country from your world. Remember, it lies across a river...but do not worry, for I am the great Bridge Builder. All you must do is cross the bridge I have made.

I know that the longing in your heart will never be fully quenched until you reach that place; but take comfort in My words, and know that My love for you is limitless. When you are thirsty for home, come to Me and drink.

For My water is Living Water, and there is no other stream.

**With all My love,  
Aslan** _(a.k.a. the King Above All High Kings, Son of the Emperor-Beyond-The-Sea, the Lion of Judah, the Lamb of God, the Way, the Truth, and the Life, Emmanuel, Wonderful Councilor, Almighty God, Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace, The Great I AM…)_


End file.
